


【半现实/兔鱼】一别经年

by ggglingz_hi



Series: 原创 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggglingz_hi/pseuds/ggglingz_hi
Summary: •谨献给我最爱的兔鱼 与真人无关••By ggglingz_hi•





	【半现实/兔鱼】一别经年

你低头盯着眼前的银制餐盘，乳白的桌布，耳边是宾客们时高时低的谈笑声，餐具相碰的声音清脆悦耳。佳肴满桌，觥筹交错，新郎新娘在台上诉说对彼此的爱意。

一切都很美好。

可你无论如何也无法融入其中。

你忍不住瞥眼去看他。

他就坐在你旁边，还是老样子，好像无论一年，两年，已婚，未婚，都没什么区别——还是你印象里的模样，脸颊瘦且棱角分明，头发永远梳得整整齐齐，在公共场合不轻易笑，即使笑也只是低下头克制地轻笑一声。

但你此时厌恶极了他这份优雅得体。

你记得以前他在你身边时是很爱笑的，因为你一个幼稚的举动，或一个低俗无味的玩笑，他都会笑到眼角皱纹尽显，然后去撞你的肩，放肆得像个无所顾忌的少年。

如今他坐在你身旁，却像陌生人一般疏远。

想到这儿，你有点儿心酸，抿了一口酒，突然听见他说。

“朱利安。”

你扭头去看他，发现他挨得很近，以至于你能看清他瞳孔的颜色，低垂的睫毛和未剃干净的胡茬。

“嗯？”

你引诱他，想让他说得更多。因为你发现自己前所未有地渴望听见他的声音，即使是你的名字这样简单的音节，在他舌尖一转，进了你的耳朵，就变得格外慰帖。

他仿佛思考了一下，向后靠在椅背上，手上卷起衬衣的袖口(你注意到他的袖扣，宝蓝色的雕花，不像他的风格，你以前也从来没见过），然后半耷拉着眼皮看你。

“这婚礼办得不错。”

“可惜你没去我的，我相信你会更喜欢。”

你一顿，感觉喉咙好像被什么堵住，于是你又喝下一口酒，端起酒瓶续上。你庆幸自己手扶得很稳，没露出破绽——你也不小了，这点情绪理应处理得当，像他一样，甚至要比他做得更好。

你笑了笑。

“是的，遗憾我没参加，不过我在ins上看到过视频，的确办得很热闹。”

你没再跟他说话，转而和右手边的女士聊了起来。

这样就很好，像普通朋友一样随意地聊两句，不多不少，适可而止。

可你还是能敏感地捕捉到他的每一个动作，因为你一颗心就钉在他身上，和跟谁说话，说什么，一点关系都没有。他在你身旁，声音是你熟悉的，肢体语言是你熟悉的，就连身上的香水味都是你能清晰辨认的。你只拿出一成的心思与那位女士闲聊，其他的都被他牢牢地攥着。

你能怎么办呢？你愤愤地想，你一点办法都没有。

即使一年多过去，你还是会在半梦半醒间摸上床右边的位置，那里不出预料地每次都是冰冷一片，连带着你胸腔里跳动的心都受了寒意。你往往会翻个身继续睡去，但你睡不着，于是看着天花板出神。你有时会不禁怀疑，那些日子是否真的存在过，那些你们在一起的日子，在记忆里熠熠生辉着，终有一日蒙上了尘，你却不厌其烦地拣出来擦拭，直到它们再次耀眼如新。而你靠的也不过是一张偷拍来的照片，在更衣室，只剩你们两个，他赤裸上身，曲腿坐在长凳上，低头专注地解着球鞋鞋带。这画面每天都在更衣室上演，照理说实在太过平实普通，却在那一刹那带给你强烈的悸动，心跳声震耳欲聋。于是你偷偷拿出手机按下快门键。你拍得慌张，以至照片略显模糊，但这不影响你每次看到它内心翻涌起的情绪，一如往昔。

他从不和你在大庭广众下过分亲密，你不敢说他爱你，但你知道他在乎你。那种感觉在比赛结束后最为强烈。

有时你因发挥得不好被教练斥责，他会巧妙地说几句为你开脱。之后你照常谈笑，但球迷的嘘声，教练的责骂声，还有队友失望的眼神在你脑海里不断闪现。所有人都以为你不再为失利耿耿于怀，他却清楚得很。

他会在吵闹的派对上把你拉到杂物间，双手摸着你的脖子，你顺从地低下脑袋，他用额头抵上你的额头，然后看着你的眼睛，轻声告诉你：“没关系，朱利安，没关系，你做得很好。”

时间流淌的速度在他眼中变慢。他搭在你脖子上的手，穿过肉体，抚慰着你躁动不安的灵魂，你深呼吸，吸入他身上混合的酒精味，烟草味，汗臭味，实在难闻，却让你的心在一瞬间就恢复平静。

那天，他关上杂物间的门，为你隔开了一个世界。而你打开心门，为他敞开了一个世界。

后来你渐渐发现他是少年的活泼与长者的成熟的结合体，他在你心里的形象逐渐丰满，不再是遥不可及的学习榜样，而他那双大得出奇的眼睛里闪烁的目光你也能读懂一二。

你们开始共用一间房。

你了解了他的所有怪癖，洗澡时喜欢高声唱着跑调的歌，除了比赛日每天都要换不同的耳钉戴，即使喝醉也执着于睡在自己的床上……然后你们在某一天的夜里尝试接吻，他的轮廓模糊，唇温暖而柔软，跌跌撞撞地凑上来，你本能地捏住他的腰，手忙脚乱地回应着，食髓知味后便抓住一切机会，在浴室，车里，体育场的角落与他一遍遍共同研习唇舌交融的真谛。他会羞涩，会不安，推着你的胸脯说他绝不要同你一般孩子气，但更多时候他还是随你去了。

然后你们开始共用一张床。

你开始养成搂着他睡的习惯，脸贴着他的侧颈，闻他身上的味道。他会笑着拉扯你的头发，说你弄痒了他。你不依不饶，顺着他脖子来回轻轻地舔弄，直到他笑出声，和你在床上闹成一团。

你们就这样一路走过来，分离却远比你预料的快。

讽刺，质疑，谩骂围攻了他。曾经铺天盖地的鲜花如今都变为了致命毒液。你为他在社交网站上声援，除此之外你什么都不能做。

你看着他疲惫的背影，第一次憎恨自己的无能。

他走的时候只背了一只运动包，那时你才发现他在这个房间留下的东西少得可怜。

他像往常那样，摸着你的后脖颈，然后抬头在上面亲了一会儿，没用舌头，只是简单的肌肤相贴。你从这动作里感受到浓浓的怜爱和不舍，让你想起了你的母亲。

“朱利安，你不必为了……”

你似乎听见他略微哽咽，也许是你听错了，但这连带着你也涌上泪意。

“还有锦绣前程等着你。朱利安，你知道我，我……”

他看着你，眼里说的永远比嘴多。

“我知道。”

你紧紧地抱住他，抚摸他的头发，好像这样就能安慰了他，也能安慰了自己。

“我知道。”

台上的新郎新娘互换戒指，宾客们起哄着，催他们接吻，然后全体起立，鼓掌祝贺这对新人。

你也跟着站起来了，坐下的时候，手指在餐桌下蹭到了他的袖扣，冰冰凉凉的，令你浑身一颤。

但你没躲开，反而顺着袖扣摸上他的手背。

他愣了一下，诧异地瞪大眼睛看你，倒没挣开，只是用眼神询问着你在做什么。

你他妈疯了。你暗骂自己。

多少人在周围看着，你为贪恋那么一点可怜的温暖，就做出如此不合时宜的举动。

但你不但没放手，反而握得更紧，与他十指相扣。

他眼睛瞪得更大，甚至微微皱起了眉头，责备的目光直直射向你。

你理直气壮地回视。

你没什么心虚的，他不是要装吗？那就继续装好了，反正你是装不下去。你就是想握他的手，就是想感受他的温度，有什么错吗？他还以为谁都能像他一样隐忍克制？

你们用眼神较量，你用拇指蹭着他的指关节，挑衅般瞪着他，拿出训练时的顽强决心要跟他争个高下，甚至做好了被他甩手而去的准备。

但他的目光渐渐柔软，然后低垂了眼睑不再看你，黑曜石似的眼珠子在薄薄的眼皮下来回不安地滚动，再抬眼时，里面已是你熟悉的淡淡的笑意。

你知道他还是舍不得拒绝你。

果然，你感觉手上有了力道——他在回握你，既不吝啬，也不慷慨，却真真切切地温暖了你的心。

冰川融化，鸟儿婉转歌唱，贫瘠的大地上再度绽开花朵，阿芙洛狄忒手捧香桃木在你耳边低语，告诉你你在意的人他还在意着你。

你想起你们第一次牵手，在比赛后回酒店的大巴上，队友们庆祝着，没忍住在车上就开了香槟，洒得到处都是，酒香四溢，大家一边喝酒一边胡乱唱着队歌，气氛异常热烈，你和他坐在后排，没人注意这里。你们腿上披着毯子，你看得出他很高兴，虽然不像别人表现得那样明显，但他抿着的嘴角是翘着的，眼神虽然疲惫却是掩藏不住的喜悦。你小心翼翼地把毯子底下的手挪了挪，像孩童第一次学着走路，又像蜗牛伸出柔软的触角试探。你惊喜地发现他也在悄悄向你靠近，于是你们的手碰在一起，又慢慢，慢慢地握紧。他的睫毛轻颤，视线没离开窗外。你笑了，闭上眼向后靠在座椅上假寐，一路都没有放开。

你的心愈发柔软，甚至感觉眼角涌上泪意——一切都好像昨日，又好像已是隔世。

你看他，发现他也在看你，眼中的情意如清晨露水沉甸甸地压着你的心。

你捏了捏他的手，话脱口而出。

“梅斯，你是否……”

“梅斯！你在这儿！”

一个女声喊出同样的称呼，在你听来尖锐刺耳，仿佛一根刺扎进心脏。你不用看也猜得出是谁。

他一瞬间挣脱你桌底下的手，看你一眼，站起身，亲吻他姗姗来迟，名正言顺的太太，然后挽起她的手，带她去与朋友们打招呼。

心在一点点冷却，那点好不容易得来的温暖终于又散去了，你甚至觉得比一开始还要冷，冷到你不禁摸上胸口，想抱紧自己。

于是你又喝了一口酒。

你看见那只刚才还与你相握的手，如今正得体地扶在别人腰间。

没关系。

你告诉自己。

反正你的婚期也将近。

**Author's Note:**

> •谨献给我最爱的兔鱼 与真人无关•  
> •By ggglingz_hi•


End file.
